1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing lures and, more particularly, to a rotatable fishing lure which attracts fish by sight, sound and smell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing lures appear to be most effective when fish are attracted by more than one sense. There are numerous prior inventions for fishing lures which attract fish by sight, sound or smell. The present inventive fishing lure has a central housing section and front and rear housing sections that spin in opposite directions as the lure is pulled through the water, thus attracting fish by sight. The housings have compartments for small spherical metal weights, that rattle as the lure moves, thus attracting fish by sound, and one or more internal compartments holding scent pellets, with apertures through which the scent is diffused through the water, thus attracting fish by smell.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,140,279, issued on May 18, 1915, to Edward D. Myers and U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,057, issued Sept. 25, 1951 to Hinerman discloses an artificial bait or fishing lure with a pair of body sections with spirally curved vanes that revolve in opposite directions as it is drawn through the water. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,378, issued on Jun. 3, 1941, to Edwin B. Turner, Swiss Patent Number 256,420 published Feb. 15, 1949 to Haitro and U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,407, issued on Jan. 10, 1950, to Roy O. Rhodes, discloses an artificial bait, having front and rear sections that rotate independently.
The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has an internal compartment and apertures for diffusing scent through the water, internal compartments that can be filled with weights, and a separate middle section to which a hook can be attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,170, issued Oct. 31,1933, to Jethro A. Greider, shows a fish shaped lure with a single spinner rotatably connected to its tail end while U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,397, issued on Mar. 14, 1972, to Donald Du Bois, discloses a fishing lure having a single rotatable element on its front end. U.S. Pat. No. Design 227,250, issued on Jun. 12, 1973, to Ewell J. Harris, discloses a spinning spoon type fish lure. British Patent Number 579, application accepted Apr. 1, 1909, to William Britton Tuck, discloses a spinning bait for use in angling, with angular vaned rotating front and rear parts. The center portion of the bait can be metal, wood or the body of a natural bait and is weighted with lead keeping the body in an upright position when in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,609, issued on Oct. 16, 1990, to Russell D. Walker, discloses a fish attractant scented fishing lure with a single body portion having recesses filled with fibrous material impregnated with a liquid fish attracting substance. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has an internal compartment in which a fish attracting substance can be stored, with a plurality of apertures through which the attracting substance is diffused. The scent in the instant invention can be in the form of pellets, which dissolve and diffuse more slowly than liquid scent, providing a longer lasting more effective bait.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,579, issued on Dec. 15, 1992, to Douglas D. Hollinger, discloses an artificial fish lure, with a first embodiment shaped like a fish swallowing another fish, and a second embodiment shaped like a crayfish. The lure housing has a pouch for bait or scent, and a hollow chamber for weights. The instant invention is distinguishable in that it has oppositely rotating front and rear sections unlike the single bodied '579 patent and its internal chambers for scents and weights are larger allowing more scent to diffuse from the lure and the weights more room to rattle to attract fish.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to teach the instant invention as claimed.